Quédate conmigo
by Preper Addict
Summary: Elegir nunca había sido fácil, menos cuando es entre el "amor de tu vida" y un oscuro Volturi que no es todo lo que parece.


Se limpio una lagrima antes de seguir caminando por el aeropuerto, por que tenia que ser tan sentimental. La primera regla que habían puesto era no sentimientos. Y aun así ahí estaba ella llorando por algo que nunca debió pasar, pero seguía pasando.

Quisiera olvidarlo todo. Hacer como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Lamento el día en que tuvo que venir por primera vez. Hace cuanto fue eso, tres, cuatro años.

Se sentó en la barra del bar, esperando a que la atiendan. Fue un viaje largo, estaba cansada y extrañaba su casa.

Pidió un vaso de gin, lo que habría sido el especial de la casa.

El día que una carta de los Volturi decía que solicitaban mi presencia, no fue bien tomado por nadie de mi familia, especialmente por mi madre. Querían acompañarla. Tardo días en convencerlos de que iría sola y que probablemente no era nada.

Tomo un sorbo de su trago, aguantando una mueca, no solía tomar alcohol nunca. Apenas paso una hora y ya estaba por su tercer vaso, después de los primeros sorbos era bastante rico.

—Te ves triste— escucho una voz a sus espaldas. Tan obvia era que hasta un desconocido se daba cuenta de que estaba triste.

—Extraño mi casa—respondió tomando otro sorbo sin voltearse a ver quien le había dicho eso.

—Y solo por eso te perderías de todo lo que tiene Volterra que ofrecer—

El recuerdo de esa noche seguía en su mente perfectamente. Se acomodo la blusa y mientras pedía un café, esperando al avión para abordar.

Desde esa noche que lo conoció fuera del castillo, le dejo deslumbrada. Había olvidado todo, quedaron en dejarlo como algo de una noche, y aunque Reneesme tuvo que pasar los próximos 10 meses lidiando con la culpa. Cuando la segunda carta de los Volturi llego, no dudo en asistir sola nuevamente.

Había dicho que era unas vacaciones que necesitaba, que le hacia bien pensar unos días y aclarar su mente. Como podía ser tan mentirosa. Sentía repulsión hacia si misma.

Y sin embargo no se podía resistir a pensar en que estaría haciendo Alec ahora mismo. Donde estaría. Basta, no puedo seguir pensando en el. Amaba a Jacob. ¿Amaba a Jacob?

Si lo amaba ¿Si? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar mas, quería volver a la normalidad, a cuando no había conocido a Alec. ¿Realmente quería eso? El recuerdo de esa mañana la hizo dudar.

Abrió los ojos y vio la habitación en la que estaba. Era espaciosa y ordenada, tenia una estantería grande llena de libros, un sofá con una mesita, todo de aire antiguo.

Había dos ventanales con cortinas blancas, que dejaban entrar un haz de luz en la habitación que estaba a oscuras. Volvió a cerrar los ojos deseando que el tiempo no pasará.

—Estas despierta— susurro Alec en su oreja, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No— dijo acomodándose mejor sobre su pecho.

Alec soltó una risita. Y acaricio la cabellera de Reneesme, sus dedos bajaron hasta la cintura de la muchacha donde se entretuvo dibujando círculos. Nunca había tocado una piel tan suave como esa, se le hacia imposible no tocarla, era como un imán a sus dedos.

Reneesme se estremeció bajo el tacto de Alec. Suspiro, por que debía ser tan difícil. Sabia que estaba mal, mas no podía parar. Cuantas veces había intentado sacarlo de su cabeza, se le hacia imposible. Entonces recordó a Jacob.

Dio un respingo y se sentó. La culpa la carcomía por dentro, el pobre Jacob, que estaba esperándola en casa, seguro preocupado por ella. Y ahí se encontraba ella nuevamente, una vez mas.

Se comenzó a levantar tomando sus cosas y vistiéndose. Alec la miraba aun acostado.

—¿Tan temprano?— dijo recostándose para tener una mejor vista de Reneesme.

—Tengo que volver, me están esperando— dijo poniéndose su blusa —No se que estarán pensando, no conteste ni una llamada de Jacob desde que llegue a Volterra—  
—Te estas preocupando demasiado, mejor vuelve a la cama— dijo Alec tocando el colchón, Reneesme suspiro, tenia demasiadas ganas de recostarse. Unos minutos no matarían a nadie. Dio dos pasos hacia la cama olvidando todo, cuando vio la hora. En dos horas su vuelo a casa saldría. Paro y busco su bolso con la mirada.

Alec la abrazo por la espalda pasándole su bolso.

—Quédate— susurro en su oreja.

Reneesme se derritió ante tal propuesta. Cuantas veces había deseado quedarse y olvidar todo, olvidar su otra vida. Pasaron unos minutos sin que contestara.

Alec la volteo mirándola de frente.

—Quédate conmigo—

Reneesme se quedo en blanco ante tal propuesta, olvidándose de todo, se puso en puntillas y lo beso.

Alec nunca le había dicho que se quedara, se quedo totalmente desarmada ante tal propuesta. No podía negar que ya había pensado en la idea de dejar todo atrás y quedarse, pero la idea era rápidamente olvidada cuando pensaba en los términos que tenia con el.

Habían quedado en, nada de sentimientos, no hablar cuando estaban separados, no comentarle a nadie, y hoy cuando le pidió que se quedara no podía creerlo, una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro.

No podía quedarse y dejar todo, la imagen de Jacob llego a su mente. El ni se imaginaba lo que pasaba los días que venia a Volterra. Un sentimiento de culpa la golpeo, no podía imaginarse la reacción que tendría el si se enteraba de algo de esto.

Ato su pelo en una coleta, algunos rizos se escapaban y enmarcaban su rostro triste. Tomo su equipaje lista para abordar, en su interior había una catástrofe por que debía hacer, lo obvio volver con Jacob o dejarlo todo atrás y ver a donde la llevaría el futuro con Alec.

Decidió que no era el momento, necesitaba tiempo para aclarar las cosas, para pensar con claridad, mientras abordaba volviendo a casa, su mente no le daba tregua.  
Tomo su bolso y mientras buscaba con la mirada donde estaba su asiento, 7A.

—Eres mía— susurro Alec en su oreja causándole un escalofrío. —Mia y de nadie mas— Reneesme cerro los ojos mientras sentia a Alec besar su mandíbula y cuello. Mientras su mano bajaba por su estomago y se abría paso a su ropa interior.

—Di que eres mía— demando Alec —Di que eres mía y te quedaras conmigo—

No podía pensar con claridad, el placer que estaba sintiendo era extraordinario, el frío de sus manos con el calor de su cuerpo era algo mágico. Entonces Alec se detuvo, Reneesme gruño.

—Dilo— presiono, Reneesme no podía pensar en nada mas solo en que quería que Alec la siguiera tocando como lo estaba haciendo.

—Soy tuya Alec— gruño Reneesme, Alec deslizo nuevamente sus dedos bajo la ropa interior de la chica, pero con movimientos mas pausados, causando que Reneesme se queje—Soy tuya y de nadie mas—

—Dime que no te toca como yo, que no te hace sentir lo mismo— presionaba Alec, Reneesme tenia el rostro sonrojado y estaba jadeando.

—Sabes que no, eres el único…— no pudo terminar la frase, cuando sintió que su estomago se calentaba y explotaba de placer. Alec sonrío con suficiencia, mientras se relamía los dedos.

Y no mentía cuando decía que Alec era el único que la tocaba así, le era difícil recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que Jacob la había hecho sentir así. Su relación era menos pasional.

Cosa que no tenia nada de malo, pero no podía compararlo con Alec, Jacob se quedaba atrás, pero todos los años que estuvieron juntos, la costumbre de tenerlo cerca siempre.

No entendía a que quería llegar comparándolos a ambos, sabia que debía volver a Jacob, mas en el fondo sabia que eso no era lo que quería hacer. Pero tenia tanto miedo de admitirlo.

El viaje fue largo pero por fin estaba en casa. Saludo a todos, se sentaron a charlar, una charla que duro aproximadamente tres horas, termino exhausta y fue con Jacob a casa.

Esa noche no pudo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando Jacob la abrazo por la cintura cuando estaban acostados no pudo evitar compararlo con Alec. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo que estaba muy cansada por el viaje. Cosa que no era del todo cierta, siempre ponía una excusa, que le dolía la cabeza, que estaba con la regla, cuando pasaba el tiempo y se sentía menos culpable le era mas fácil dejarse llevar con Jacob, pero aun así comparaba todos los detalles.

La mañana siguiente se despertó y encontró una nota de Jacob diciendo que saldría y me dejaba el desayuno en la cocina.

Camino hasta allí y tomo un muffin de banana, mientras releía la nota de Jacob. Como reaccionaria si se lo contara todo, estaba casi segura que serian capaces de resolverlo.

Su celular vibro y el nombre Alice brillaba en la pantalla.

—Reneesme tienes que venir— lo dijo en tono preocupado, salió de la casa lo mas rápido posible mientras corría a casa.  
Al llegar veo a Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, Alice me mira con preocupación, antes de decir.

—Es sobre los Volturi, Alec, esta viniendo— 


End file.
